


Winchester, Dean Winchester

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, dolphins with lasers, fffc 100th special challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: There is at least one thing the boys are not prepared for.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Winchester, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forking Florida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441222) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



“Fucking Florida!” Dean reloaded, not entirely sure if it was going to do any good. He was crouched behind a lab workstation, hoping it was enough cover. 

Sam was wrong. It was not their kind of thing. It was just a regular everyday whack job! “Regular, everyday” was actually a gross understatement. This was a Bond villain level whack job, but that was not the point. Sam was wrong. Dean would be sure to remind his brother of that fact often, if they could figure out how to get out of this. 

“You have any other bright ideas, Sam?” Dean shouted to Sam's position behind a matching workstation across the room. 

“I'm so fucking sorry I didn't prepare for dolphins with lasers, Dean!” Sam snarked back. 

“Fucking, Florida!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 87. dolphins with lasers  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge
> 
> Sequel to Forking Florida, though knowledge of that fic is not necessary.


End file.
